There exists a great interest in the scientific community in developing a reliable technique for the isolation of cell surface receptors and for separating cells of various types. Labelling of specific receptors on cell surfaces has a great importance for understanding of various biological phenomena, such as cell-cell recognition in development, cell communication and differences between normal and tumor cell surfaces. Mapping of antigens and carbohydrate residues on the surface of cells has been studied intensively by various techniques, for example, using fluorescent (or radioactive) antibodies or lectins, or by binding biological macromolecules such as ferritin, hemocyanin, viruses and peroxidase to antibodies or lectins. The biological macromolecules were used as markers for transmission electron microscopy or for scanning electron microscopy (SEM). Polymeric microspheres were used also as markers for cell labelling. Polystyrene latex particles have been utilized as immunological markers for use in the SEM techniques. Such particles, because of their hydrophobic character, stick non-specifically to many surfaces and molecules and therefore limit their broad application. Many other types of polymeric microspheres which were hydrophilic were synthesized and were used for labelling cell surface receptors (Table 1).